Blackest Night
by Little Dark Sapphire
Summary: La noche mas negra, desde los cielos caerá, la oscuridad crecerá, mientras la luz morirá, tomaremos sus corazones. Desgracias sufrirán, por mi mano negra,¡Los muertos se levantaran!


**(N/a: Algunos diálogos y acciones estarán basados y/o transcriptos del comic original de "Blackest Night")**

**Linterna Verde pertenece a Dc comics**

_**Prefacio**_

**¿? Pov**

_Hace años, el día que todo creyeron que Superman había muerto fue declarado día de luto nacional._

_Desde que regreso se convirtió en un día para honrar a los superhéroes que dieron su vida protegiendo al mundo, y a los inocentes que no pudimos salvar. _

_Entre esos inocentes los siete millones que fueron calcinados cuando mongul y el cyborg-superman destruyeron Coast City._

_La gente discutió sobre que hacer con el terreno. Algunos querían volverlo un cementerio. Otros un monumento._

_Decían que nunca volveríamos._

_Que nuestra ciudad debía permanecer muerta._

_Estaban equivocados. Por que tenían miedo. Pero mi hermano no. Y su familia tampoco._

¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡ Es el tío H..!- grita Jane Jordan al ver una estelas verdes en el cielo

¡Su nombre es secreto, Jane! ¡No lo digas!- le interrumpe su hermano

¡No iba a hacerlo!- responde ella

_Y tampoco la gente que los siguió hasta aquí._

_Coast City tiene una segunda oportunidad._

_Y yo también._

_Mi nombre es Hal Jordan._

_Soy un capitán de la Fuerza Aérea de . También soy oficial de los Green lanterns corps, sector espacial 2814._

_A mi costado esta el ex –marino y mejor tirador de los corps, John Stewart. _

_El antiguo defensa y desafiante corp, Guy Gardner. _

_Y el artista y conciencia de los corps, Kyle Rayner._

_John sabe que cuando estas en el ejercito la muerte es parte del trabajo._

_Guy y Kyle saben que cuando en los Green lanterns corps, la muerte es el último descanso._

_Y todos sabemos que cuando estas en la comunidad de héroes, la muerte abre sus puertas de par en par. _

_Y entras directo._

Es un hermoso día para volar- dijo alguien

Puedes apostarlo vaquera- dijo Hal

_Mi padre. Abin Sur. Coast City. Son cosas que nunca superas. Solo se vuelven parte de tu ser._

Hal, John, Guy y Kyle, disparan a la batería.

_Solo puedes decidir: Sigues jugando o te rindes._

_Nunca me rindo._

_Katma Tui: John la conoció cuando ella sobre compensaba por haber tenido un anillo de Siniestro. Y John aun se sobre esforzaba por haber recibido el mío._

_Katma Tui murió a manos de una Star Shappire. Meses después John cometería un error tratando de evitar la destrucción de un planeta._

_Alex, la novia de Kyle, fue asesinada por un psicópata llamado Major Force la primera vez que Kyle uso el anillo. Jade fue otra niña que Kyle amo. La hija de Alan Scott. Por un tiempo uso un anillo. Murió salvando una docena de sectores._

_El hecho es, que después de que Ice, su novia ocasional, regresara Gardner fue casi el único que tuvo su final feliz. Ninguno de nosotros pensó en envidiar a Gardner. Pero aquí estamos._

_Se lo que John va a decir antes de que lo haga._

Desearía poder reconstruir Xanshi como lo hiciste con Coast City- Dijo Stewart

Reconstruimos esta ciudad, juntos, Jonh- le responde Hal Jordan

Juntos reconstruimos a todos los malditos Green Lanterns Corps – dice Gardner

Y mantendremos esa antorcha encendida- dice Kyle

_Cuando hay pérdidas nadie va a donde quiere. Va a donde necesita ir._

_Jenny. _(Sale Kyle volando)

_Ice._ (Se va Guy volando)

_Xanshi._ (Se va volando John)

_Coast City._ (Hal vuela)

Gracias por ser parte de esto, vaquera- dice Hal

No me lo perdería, súper-héroe – le responde alguien

¡Te amamos, Green Lantern!- le grita la multitud

_Y lo mismo en todo el mundo…_

_Hay gente a la que extrañan…._

_Familia…_

**Smalville**

**Tumba de Jonathan Kent**

-Yo…Debería estar ahí. Debí haber sido yo en lugar de…- Dice Conner

-No te hagas esto, Conner. Jonathan no querría eso. El desearía que ustedes dos mantuvieran la frente en alto- dice Martha

-Y lo hacemos, Ma.- responde Clark

**Pittsburg**

**La tumba de Ronnie Raymond**

-Yo, um, desearía haber conocido a la otra mitad de la matriz FireStorm que crearon, Profesor Stein.- Dice Gehena

-Ronnie Raymond era más que solo una parte de la ecuación, Srita. Hewitt- Le responde Stein

- No era mi intención, um, lo siento- Dice Gehena

- ¿Hay algo en especial que quisiera hacer por el en este día, profesor?- pregunta Jason

-He rezado una plegaria por Ronnie cada mañana desde su muerte, Jason. Hoy no es diferente.

-Sabes que es malo cuando un hombre de ciencia se vuelve religioso-

- Jason, yo…

-Y necesitan cuidar lo que dices, Gen. Ronnie Raymond era como un hijo para el profesor Stein- dice el

-Creo que deberíamos convertirnos en Firestorm-

-¿No me escuchaste? No frente al profesor Stein.

-Pero de verdad creo que deberíamos revisar los niveles de toxicidad. Mira los árboles y las plantas. Esta lloviendo, pero todo se esta muriendo.

_Amigos…_

**San Francisco**

**Titans Tower, Monumento a los Titans**

-Ni siquiera se parece a mi, Cassie- Se queja Bart Allen

-Ya quitamos tu estatua, Bart- Le responde Cassie

-Desearía que pudieras quitarlas todas- dice Bart

**Central City**

**Avernus**

**Cementerio Secreto de los Rogues **

**-**Creía que este día se dedicaba a honrar a los "héroes"- dice Owen

**-**Es una cuestión de perspectiva, Owen- dice alguien- Tal vez tu no entiendas lo que significa ser un rogue, pero tu padre si.

**-**No nos perderíamos esto- dice alguien más

**-**Y trajimos suficiente cerveza como para emborrachar a todos los difuntos- dice otro

**-**¿Para que son los amigos, eh Digger?

**Chicago**

**La tumba de Ted Kord**

-Si alguien debería decir unas palabras seria Michael, no tu, Guy.-Dijo una chica de pelo verde

-Bueno, Goldie no ha dicho nada de Blue Beetle.

-Si tienes algo que decir, Booster, deberías decirlo. Tenemos muchas mas lapidas que arreglar hoy.

_Héroes…_

**Metrópolis**

**Cementerio Valhalla.**

-Mira cuanta gente ha venido- dice Kyle

-Mira a cuantos hemos perdido- Dice Alan Scott mirando la estatua levantada en honor a su hija.

-Se que tu padre no fue tan cercano como para mi, Damage, pero ¿Podrías al menos fingir que te importa? ¿Es mucho pedir que lo mires?

-No le estoy dando la espalda a mi padre, Atom Smasher- dice Damage- Veo a los Freedom Fighters. La Secret Society los asesino cuando yo era parte del equipo. Los vi morir. Los escuche morir. Me dejaron vivir con esa enorme cicatriz y un perfil manchado. ¿Quieres que vea a mi padre, Atom Smasher? Rayos. No puedo dar la cara a nadie.

_Lideres…_

**Bahia Amnesty**

**La tumba de Arthur Curry**

-Aquaman no debió ser sepultado en tierra. Su esposo debería estar con su gente, Mera. Bajo el mar- dice Garth

-La "Gente" de Arthur trato de matarlo cuando era niño, Garth. Lo odiaban por ser de cabello Rubio- Dice Mera, Reina del Mar.

-Esa no es la….

-Y ellos te odian a causa de tus ojos violetas- le interrumpe Mera- de no haber sido por Arthur, los Atlantes te hubieran matado. Ellos pueden ser una raza muy supersticiosa y violenta. La madre de Arthur murió al traerlo a la costa, de vuelta con su padre. Aquí es donde se sentía seguro, Garth. Es lo que el hubiera deseado.

-Hay una magnifica tumba esperándolo en Atlantis. Se encuentra entre los más hermosos campos de coral, rodeado de toda vida marina esperando ver a su salvador. Esta al lado de las tumbas de otros grandes lideres de nuestra ciudad… y su hijo. Tu hijo. Mera, por favor autorízame a llevarme sus restos. La tierra no es lugar para el rey de los mares.

_Leyendas…_

**Gotham City.**

-¿Bruce?- Dice Alfred- ¡Oh, no! ¡Cometí un terrible error!

**Washigton Dc**

**Cuarteles Generales de la Justice League of America**

_Después de las ceremonias Guy y Kyle regresan al espacio. Yo voy a ver a un amigo._

-¿Hay una morgue para los enemigos de la liga tres pisos bajo la sala de reuniones?- dice Barry

-Excepto tus enemigos. Se dice que tienen una especie de cementerio secreto cerca de Central City, pero nadie lo ha visto- responde Hal

- Lo encontrare- Dice Barry confiado

-El plan era traer los restos de nuestros amigos también, pero no quisimos quitarles a su familia el derecho a llorarlos.

- Si se revelan post-mortem sus verdaderos nombres, los sepultan en el cementerio Valhalla en metrópolis con máxima seguridad. Si sus identidades fueran aun secretas, los enviamos a casa.

-¿Por qué debían ponerlos en una bóveda?- pregunto Barry

-Dick Grayson descubrió una operación de usurpación de cuerpos que usaban partes de súper humanos como repuestos- contesto Hal

-¿Hablas en serio?- volvió a preguntar Barry-¿Los malos se volvieron peores?¿Y Batman, Aquaman y el Martian Manhunter están muertos por eso?

- Es un ejemplo de la clase de cosas enfermas y torcidas con las que tenemos que lidiar desde que te perdiste en la Speed Force, Barry- le dice Hal

-¿Y quien mas? ¿Quién mas murió mientras no estuve? Quiero saber, Hal-

-Bien – dice Hal mientras crea un holograma de todos los caídos

-¿Ronnie?-dice Barry- Oh, no. Dios, por favor, no… Ellos no… No Ralph y Sue también ¿Como, Hal? ¿Por qué?

_Ni siquiera se por donde empezar._


End file.
